


I Woke Up Like This

by Adsdragonlover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids can get drunk, First Kiss, Flirting, Gavin is self-deprecating, Implied Smut, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, RK900 goes by Nines, Temporary Amnesia, Vegas Wedding, Wedding, we got married in Vegas while we were drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: The boys are sent to Vegas to accept an award for Detroit’s Android Crimes division. Afterwards they got drunk and ended up marrying each other.Nines comes out of stasis the morning after confused, and with most of the memories from the previous night locked behind a hangover protocol.Gavin insists that they “fix this”. Follow along as they retrace their steps to figure out how to undo it all. But was it really a mistake? The one thing Nines is unsure of, is how Gavin really feels about it all.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	I Woke Up Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I’ve had this in the works for a loooong time and I finally buckled down and finished it. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it, but first a few things to note: 
> 
> Most of the story is written in present tense, everything in past tense is Nines’ memories. I like to think it’s pretty obvious what’s what but just in case.
> 
> Additionally, it does get hot and heavy at one point, but it doesn’t go into detailed smut, it cuts off before it does so. (If you guys want more though, I can continue the smut scene ;) )
> 
> With that out of the way, please enjoy!

Nines comes out of stasis with an uncomfortably large gap in his memory. He runs a system check to figure out why he can’t remember last night and finds the memories locked behind a hangover protocol. He goes to download the locked memories and a notification pops up on his HUD. 

**[Pending download, ‘Hangover’ Protocol Recovery]**

It’s when he accepts it that he hears it. A groan. He turns his head to see- _Gavin_ . Gavin slowly waking up, in _Nines’_ bed instead of his own. And based on what he can see and the various clothes strewn about the floor of the hotel room, they’re both completely nude, and add that to the fact that Gavin is absolutely _covered_ in hickeys, and Nines feels a very distinctly uncomfortable feeling settling inside him. 

Gavin yawns and rubs at his eyes and that’s when Nines sees it. The sunlight from the window glints off of a ring on Gavin’s ring finger on his left hand. Nines quickly looks down at his own hands and sees a matching ring. 

‘ _Oh._ ’ He thinks. ‘ _Oh_ no.’

Gavin whines and covers his eyes with his hands. “Everything phcking hurts.” He complains. “Why the fuck am I so _sore_ ?” He looks down at himself and Nines can practically _see_ the gears turning in his head. 

Slowly, Gavin looks up at Nines, and they lock eyes for a solid 5 seconds before the panic hits him and he scrambles out of bed. “Jesus christ!” He shouts. “Nines, what the _fuck_ happened last night?” He asks. 

“I don’t remember.”

A beat. “What the phck does that mean? You’re an android.” 

“It means the memory files are locked behind a hangover protocol and I won’t remember until they’ve finished downloading.”

Gavin scowls and crosses his arms over his chest. “Why the fuck would they program that?”

“Realism, most likely.” Nines responds. 

Gavin growls and runs his hands down his face. “Perfect. Just fucking _peachy_. This is bullshit.” He grumbles. “I’m gonna get dressed.”

Nines nods. “I should as well,” he agrees, getting out of bed and grimacing. ‘ _I fucked up. Bad._ ’ He thinks, looking over at Gavin. ‘ _Very, VERY bad._ ’

The thing is, it had all started out so innocently…

* * *

They were in Vegas for a conference. An award of sorts. Detroit had won an award for outstanding work in their android crimes department. They had asked Hank and Connor to be there to accept it, and speak on behalf of Detroit’s _Android Crimes_ division. Hank and Connor, however, had been very busy working to hunt down an android serial killer. So Captain Fowler has sent Gavin and Nines instead. 

“It’s just 5 days, Reed. And the only relevant part is the first 3. You just have to sit there, pay attention and accept the award. That’s it. Then you can have fun the rest of the two days. You’re getting paid to relax in Vegas. Don’t make me regret it.”

It had sounded simple, and really, it was. 

But rA9, it was boring. 

  
So when the last conference finally ended, Gavin sighed in relief. “Time to celebrate, Tin Can. What do you want to drink?” He asked as they left the building. 

Nines’ LED spun yellow. “I’m not sure I understand.”

Gavin made a face at him. “Come on. What’s your favorite drink? Alcohol? I know androids can drink thirium alcohol now, I don’t live under a rock.”

“No, I understood that. What I don’t understand is why I would have a preference if I’ve never had alcohol before.”

Gavin froze midstep, doing a 180 turn on his heels to face him. “Are you telling me you’ve never gotten drunk before?” He asked. 

Nines felt suddenly self conscious; he fidgeted with the cuffs of his jacket. “No. I have not.”

Gavin groaned and ran his hands down his face dramatically, sneering when someone harshly bumped past him with a _‘watch it!’_ It was no use persuading Gavin not to flip the stranger off, it had already happened before Nines could open his mouth. “Douchebag.” Gavin muttered, but started walking again, this time keeping pace with Nines instead of walking in front. “I can’t believe you’ve never been drunk before. I’ve failed you.”

Nines frowned. “I don’t see how me never having been intoxicated is a failure on your pa-“ he started only to be interrupted by Gavin. 

“We’re getting _wasted_ tonight.” He declared. 

Nines rolled his eyes. “Why?”

“Because it’s fun! And it’s kind of a big part of human culture. Unless you’re Mormon I guess. But you’re not so whatever. Plus, every teenager dreams of getting their first drink in Vegas.” He said before pausing thoughtfully. “Well, every kid who actually waited until they were twenty one to drink.” He shook his head. “That’s not the point. The point is!” He said. “That you’re about to live the _dream_ , Iron Giant.” 

Nines chuckled and studiously ignored the way his thirium pump seemed to skip a beat at the grin Gavin sent his way. 

“Strippers.” Gavin decided. “You need strippers. I bet you’d like that, lots of scantily clad women. I mean, if androids have a sex drive. Not all humans do.” He said. “Not that there’s anything wrong with not having one.” He added quickly. “Do you? Have a sex drive, I mean?” He asked. 

Nines chuckled at Gavin’s rambling. His detective was almost unbearably cute. “Yes, Gavin, I have a sex drive. And a functioning penis.” He fought back a smile at the face Gavin made at that information. ‘ _Adorable_.’ “Although I doubt I would enjoy all the ‘scantily clad women’.” He said, using air quotes.

“Huh? Why not?” Gavin asked, confused. 

Nines rolled his eyes. “Gavin, I’m gay.” He said, and he thoroughly enjoyed watching the way Gavin’s eyes widened. “For a detective I'm surprised you didn’t know.” He said, unable to hide a laugh at Gavin’s offended expression. “And-“ he said, cutting Gavin off as he started opening his mouth to speak. “as a queer man yourself, I’m surprised I didn’t set off your ‘gaydar’ as it were.” He said, once again using air quotes. 

Gavin scowled. “Okay first of all, stop with the phckin’ air quotes, it’s weird. And second of all, how dare you insult my gaydar? I’ll have you know my gaydar works perfectly fine.”

“ _Clearly_ .” Nines replied sarcastically. Gavin sputtered, offended, and Nines chuckled. “Seriously, Gavin,” he said. “when have I _ever_ shown interest in a woman?”

“I-“ Gavin said, then he paused. “Touché.” He said. “Fine. Male strippers then.” 

Nines tsk’d. “If you insist.” 

“ _If you insist._ ” Gavin repeated mockingly. “God, you’re uptight. Yes, I fucking _insist_ . You’re gonna have _fun,_ goddamnit.” He said, pulling out his phone and using it to lead them to the nearest predominantly-male strip club. 

Honestly Nines was rather touched with how much thought Gavin had put into making sure Nines would enjoy himself.

* * *

It really _had_ started out innocently. But they do say the road to hell is paved with good intentions. 

Nines sighs, putting on clean clothes. It had started out fine, and now they were married and Gavin _clearly_ wasn’t happy about it. 

“Ugh.” Gavin groans as he turns around, now fully dressed. “Nines we have to fix this.”

“I’m sorry, Detective.” Nines says. “I shouldn’t have-“ 

Gavin waves him off. “Don’t blame yourself, Tin Can. Obviously we _both_ said ‘I do.’” He groans. “This is a phcking nightmare. Married in _Vegas._ Good god.” 

Nines feels incredibly guilty. “Well, I suppose we have to retrace our steps.” 

Gavin nods. “Obviously. To the strip club then. I at least remember that.” He grumbles. 

Nines remembers it too. They weren’t drunk when they left for the strip club.   
  


* * *

_Livewire,_ the neon sign above the strip club read. Nines frowned. “I’m still not sure why going to a strip club is a great idea.” He said. 

Gavin laughed. “Loosen up a little. You’ll have fun. Lots of pretty boys. What’s your type, Nines?” He asked. 

‘ _You._ ’ Nines thought. “I’m not entirely sure.” He said instead. 

Gavin groaned. “Laaaame.” He whined. “Come on. You have to have noticed _something_ you find attractive.”

Nines nodded. “I like stubble.” He said. Which was true. 

Gavin grinned. “Good! Anything else?”

Nines hesitated. “I like short guys, intelligent but also a bit of a dumbass. Maybe some anger issues.” 

Gavin frowned and Nines’ LED went yellow. ‘ _Was he figuring it out?_ ’ Then Gavin laughed. “No offense, but you have terrible taste in men.”

Nines laughed. “Maybe so.” He said with a teasing smile. 

Gavin scoffed. “Definitely.” He said, pushing open the door to the club.

Nines followed behind and was instantly hit by excessive sensory input. He froze, LED spinning yellow, red, yellow, red as his processors struggled to keep up. 

There were stages in the middle of the building with long poles attached to the ceilings, with men in booty shorts and glitter danced on the poles, and women in lingerie danced on the others. There were separate rooms lining the walls for ‘private shows’ and booths on the other side of the building. There was a bar in the corner with several stools and tables scattered throughout the place. Scantily clad men and women, both human and android, walked around the floor delivering drinks and he noticed a couple patrons receiving what he assumed were lap dances. The music was so loud and thumping that he could feel it in his wires. Suddenly he was pulled out of analyzing everything by Gavin’s hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked down at the detective, who was frowning up at him in concern. “You okay, Tin Can?” He asked. 

Nines nodded. “Yes, Detective. I’m fine.”

Gavin’s frown deepened. “No you’re not, you haven’t called me ‘Detective’ in a long ass time. You want to leave?” He asked. 

Nines shook his head. “No. No, I’m fine, Gavin. I just- needed a moment to process everything.”

“If you’re sure.” Gavin said, eyeing him warily. 

“I’m positive. Thank you for your concern, Gavin.” He said. 

Gavin nodded and let go of his wrist, leaving Nines feeling strangely bereft. “Yeah yeah, don’t make a big deal out of it.” He said, and Nines watched as the tips of his ears turned red. ‘ _Cute._ ’ “C’mon, Terminator.” He said, heading towards the booths. 

Nines followed behind him, taking everything in. He sat down beside Gavin in the booth, closer than what was probably deemed appropriate but Gavin didn’t seem to mind. 

It wasn’t long before a man in black booty shorts and a tie walked over to them. “Hey there.” He purred. “How can I help you gentlemen?” He asked. 

Gavin grinned and slung an arm over Nines’ shoulder in what was probably meant as a gesture of camaraderie, but nevertheless Nines froze at the touch before melting slightly into it. “Well, Terminator here’s never been drunk before.” 

The man sent Nines a grin. “Is that so?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Nines responded. “Gavin insisted that we go to a strip club and ‘get wasted’.” He said, knowing his tone was probably too fond. 

“Well you’ve come to the right place, sweetheart.” The man cooed. “I’m James. And I’d be happy to help you boys out tonight.” 

Nines looked him over. James was attractive, and certainly fit his ‘type’ based on what he’d told Gavin. He was approximately 5’10”, a nice amount of stubble on his strong jaw, and green eyes that were slightly hidden by a mop of brown hair. 

Gavin grinned. “Sounds great, handsome.” He said. “I’d like a blowjob.”

Nines’ LED immediately turned red and he turned his head sharply to look at Gavin, who noticed and barked out a laugh. “Relax, Tin Can. He’s more your type than mine.” He teased. “It’s a drink. With whipped cream on top.” 

Nines nodded slowly, cheeks blue and feeling sheepish. “Oh.” He said. 

Gavin laughed and squeezed his shoulder, causing Nines to shudder slightly. “What do you want, Iron Giant?” 

Nines shrugged, accidentally dislodging Gavin’s arm, and he was disappointed when Gavin didn’t replace it. “I’m not sure.” He said. 

James smiled. “That’s fine, sweetheart. I’ll get you something good. Do you prefer sweet or bitter?” 

“Are we talking about drinks or people?” Nines asked, causing both men to laugh. 

“Drinks.” James clarified. 

“But I wouldn’t mind hearing your opinion on people too.” Gavin added. 

“I suppose I like sweet drinks, but I like bitter people who are secretly sweet.” He answered honestly. 

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “You’ve put a decent amount of thought into this, Tin Can. Have anyone in mind?” 

Nines turned blue. “I might.” He said, and it didn't escape his notice how Gavin frowned at that. 

“Well, I’ll get you those drinks.” James said with a wink, heading out.

* * *

  
Gavin sighs as they look up at Livewire. “Well we’re here. I guess you were right.” He says. 

“About what?” Nines asks. 

“It was a bad idea to come here.” Gavin says, and _fuck_ if that sentence doesn’t hit Nines like a punch to the thirium pump. 

“I- I suppose so.” He says with a frown. 

Gavin leads the way into the club, Nines following behind. It isn’t long before they find James.   
  


“Back so soon boys?” He asks. 

“I guess so.” Gavin says, holding up his left hand and James’ eyes widen. 

“Someone was busy last night. Why are you here then? Did he ditch?” He asks. “If so, I can certainly provide you some company,” he says, running his hands up Gavin’s chest and Nines wants to tear his hands off of Gavin. But he has no right to do that. They may be married, but Gavin clearly doesn’t want him. 

Gavin laughs awkwardly and takes a step back, grabbing Nines’ hand and holding it up. “No um, he’s still here.” He says. 

James looks between them and his mouth forms a small ‘o’. “Oh. I see. What do you need me for then?” He asks. 

“Do you know where we went, after coming here?” Gavin asks as Nines stares at Gavin’s hand in his own, feeling something cold and bitter in his throat. “Cause we need to fix this.” 

James shakes his head. “Sorry, I don’t know. You two left in a bit of a hurry though.” 

* * *

Nines smiled at Gavin, hiccuping slightly. “You’re right,” he said, “this was a great idea.”

Gavin grinned at him. “My ideas are always great, and I’m always right.” He said with a wink that made Nines’ thirium pump stutter in his chest. “Okay okay.” Gavin slurred. “It’s your turn.”

Nines hummed thoughtfully. “Never have I ever... kissed a boy.” He said. 

Gavin whined. “No faaaaair. You know I’m gay. This is fuckin rigged.” He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Gavin was unbelievably cute. He knocked back a shot. “Do you want to?” He asked. 

“Hm?” Nines responded. 

“Kiss a boy. Do you want to?” Gavin repeated. And Nines suddenly realized how close they were. They were practically leaning on each other at this point. 

The inside of his mouth suddenly felt very dry. “Why?” He asked. 

“I could show you.” Gavin said, staring at Nines. 

Nines’ thirium pump felt like it was gonna thump out of his chest. “I-“ he started. “I’d like that.” He murmured, despite knowing how stupid this was. Gavin was drunk. So was he. This was undeniably a bad idea.

And then Gavin leaned in, and cupped Nines’ cheek in his hand. He was right there, centimeters away. His breath smelled like alcohol and whipped cream, slightly fruity and Nines _ached_ for Gavin. And so he surged forward and connected their lips. 

Gavin didn’t kiss him like he’d expected him to. Nines had preconstructed this scenario dozens of times, and every time Gavin kissed like he acted, harsh and rough, like he had something to prove. But in actuality, Gavin kissed like Nines was something precious. Like Nines was made of glass, he cradled him in his hands like he was something to be cherished. And Nines melted underneath his touch. 

While Gavin kissed him like Nines was his world, Nines kissed Gavin like he’d never get the chance again. Which might have been true. When he kissed back it was hungry, and he kissed him like a man starved. He sighed into the kiss and when Gavin pulled away they just stared at each other, Gavin’s expression matched Nines’- so incredibly soft. 

And then Nines opened his stupid mouth and broke the silence between them. “I’m in love with you.” He said. 

Gavin blinked at him. Then he grinned. “You’re drunk.” He said, but he kissed him again anyway.

Time passed, as time is known to do, and the two of them kissed. And kissed. And kissed. And kissed. 

Eventually they pulled apart, both gasping for air that only one of them actually needed. “Marry me.” Nines said, once again saying something stupid. “Right now. I love you and I want to be with you.”

“Yes.” Gavin said, beaming. “Yes. Let’s get phcking hitched.” He slurred before kissing him again, harder this time.

When they pulled apart, Gavin climbed off of Nines’ lap, and when had that happened? And he pulled Nines by the hand out of the booth and out of the club, giggling the whole time.

* * *

**  
Memory restoration at 80% completion**

Nines froze when the memories flooded over him. ‘ _Oh._ ’ He thought, suddenly relieved Gavin didn’t remember. ‘ _I fucked up real bad._ ’

Gavin notices Nines’ red LED and reaches up to tap it. “What?” He asks. 

“Nothing.” He says, panicked as his LED stays firmly on red.

“Bullshit.” Gavin snaps. He grabs Nines’ hand and drags him out of the club. “What’s wrong?” He asks. 

Nines flounders, looking for the right words. He can’t find them. He doesn’t know what to say. His HUD is filled with error notifications and his stress levels are steadily rising with his impending panic. 

He’s snapped out of it rather suddenly when Gavin’s fingers intertwine with his own. “Wha-?” he starts.

“It’s okay.” Gavin says, interrupting him. “Look, I know this is overwhelming. And I’m sorry. But we’ll fix this. I promise it’s not permanent. We’ll get this annulled and then everything will go back to normal, okay?” He says. And it _hurts._ It hurts so much he lets out a pained whine and closes his eyes. 

And then Gavin’s letting go of his hand and- ‘ _No._ ’ He thinks. ‘ _No no please don’t let go. I don’t want to go back to normal. I don’t want to be your mistake. I don’t-_ ‘ his inner ramble is cut silent when Gavin’s arms wrap around him. He’s being hugged, he realizes. He melts into the embrace and wraps his arms back around Gavin, relishing in the physical affection. He knows now. He knows how Gavin’s lips feel on his own and he can’t- he can’t unknow it. How do you go back to normal after having a taste of everything you’ve ever wanted? How do you return to the ground after _finally_ learning how to fly?

Gavin’s hand runs through Nines’ hair and Nines shudders in his hold. “I’m sorry.” He whispers. 

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” Gavin says. 

“Yes there is.” Nines replies forlornly. “It’s my fault. I’m the one who suggested it.”

Gavin pulls away from the hug to glare at him. “I don’t give a _phck_ who started it.” He says. “Clearly we _both_ agreed to it.” He says, holding up his left hand, where the silver band gleams in the sunlight. Then he paused. “If you know that you started it does that mean you remember where we got married?” He asks hopefully. 

Nines shakes his head. “Not yet.” He says. “But I do know where we went next.”

* * *

  
The two of them wandered around the streets of Vegas almost aimlessly, hand in hand. “Lemme know if you see a- a-“ Gavin paused, his face stuck in what was supposed to be a frown but looked more like a pout. “A- y’know. A place where you buy stuff.”

“Stuff?” Nines repeated. “What- what kind of stuff?”

“Wedding stuff.” Gavin said. 

Nines frowned, LED going yellow as he looked something up. “Most Vegas chapels have suits and dresses there.” He said. 

Gavin whined low in his throat and _oh_ Nines wanted to hear that sound again. “No, like- like rings.”

“Ah.” Nines said with a nod, LED going yellow again as he looks up ring shops. His search is interrupted however when Gavin suddenly tugs him to the right. 

“There!” He said, pointing to the building next to them. A pawn shop. 

Nines frowned. “You want to buy rings from a _pawn shop?_ ” He asked, incredulous. He might be drunk, but that seems a little distasteful. 

“Yeah!” Gavin said. “They’ve got the best shit. And it’s random as- as hell. So you’ll find something cool, without paying a shit ton of money. At like, an actual jewelry store.” He said, beaming at Nines, and stubbornly tugging him toward the pawn shop. 

Nines sighed. He can’t really say no to Gavin. Not when he’s _this_ cute. “Okay.” He said, letting himself be tugged inside. 

The lights of the pawn shop are unreasonably bright, he thought to himself when he noticed Gavin squinting. Gavin tugged him up to the counter, and the shop owner, a man with hair so greasy it looked like you could cook an egg on it, smiled at them. “How can I help you gentlemen?” He asked. 

Gavin beamed up at Nines. “We’re looking for rings. Wedding rings. Boys wedding rings. Nothing fancy. But,” he lowered his voice to a whisper, as if he was telling a big secret, “we’re getting _married._ ” He said. 

The shop owner grinned and pointed to a section on the first shelf, filled with rings. “Take a look.” He said. 

They peered into the case and Gavin groaned. “I’m too drunk for this. They’re all blurry. Can you take them out?” He asked. 

The owner hesitated but Gavin sent him puppy dog eyes, and he gave in and pulled out the tray of rings. “Don’t try anything fishy.” He said. 

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Relax. We’re cops. We know better than that. Right babe?” He asked and Nines was suddenly filled with so many error notifications from the nickname he couldn’t see. 

“I- yes. We won’t.” He said, watching as Gavin started looking at the rings and trying them on. He must have found one he liked cause he let out a pleased little hum. “Nines look.” He said, holding out his hand. “What do you think?” It was a simple ring, just a silver band, but it fit Gavin like a glove. 

“It looks nice, Gavin.” He said. “Do you like it?” He asked. 

Gavin nodded. “Yeah.” He said before waving him over. “Come on. You have to pick one now.”

Nines scanned over the rings, eliminating the ones that weren’t his size before settling on a rust colored ring. He grabbed it and put it on. “I like this one. It looks a little rough around the edges, but overall it’s a good ring. Reminds me of someone.” He said, sending Gavin a pointed look.

Gavin beamed at him. “We’ll take them.” He said, lacing their fingers together.

* * *

  
“Really?” Gavin asks. “We bought our _wedding_ rings at a fucking pawn shop?” 

Nines winces. “Yeah.” He says. “It was your idea.” He adds. 

“Huh.” Gavin says. “Well, let’s get this over with.” He says before walking inside, the little bell jingling as they do so.

The same man looks up at them, and his expression sours when he sees who it is. “No refunds.” 

Gavin scoffs. “We’re not here for that. We just have a couple of questions.” 

Nines is taken aback. He expected Gavin to try to resell the rings, not keep them. “What kind of questions?” The man asks. 

“Do you know where we went after we purchased the rings?” Nines asks. 

The man thinks about it. “I can probably remember.”

Gavin groans. “Dude, we’re not going to bribe you. We’re cops. Tell us where we went.”

The man looks between the two of them before sighing and giving up. “You two headed to Chapel of the Flowers. You were very enthusiastic too.” 

Gavin nods. “Thanks.” Then he turns on his heel and heads straight out the door, Nines following at his heels.   
  


“This is great.” Gavin says. “We’re almost there. Then we can undo this and forget it ever happened.”

Nines feels his stomach drop. “Right.” 

Gavin pauses. “You good?” He asks, brows furrowing in concern. 

Nines fakes a smile. “Yes. Of course. I’m fine.”

Gavin gives him a _look_ that clearly reads ‘I don’t buy that _’_ but thankfully drops it. “Alright.” He says after a moment. 

He grabs Nines’ hand again to speed them up and Nines wants to scream. He wants to wrench his hand away from Gavin’s grip but he also wants to get closer. He wants to tell Gavin to stop giving him false hope with this newfound physical affection, but he also wants to selfishly keep it while it lasts. 

He doesn’t know what he wants. Well, that’s a lie. He wants _Gavin._ The problem is that he doesn’t know what _Gavin_ wants. But based on how today’s going, he doubts they want the same thing. 

They make it to the Chapel of the Flowers. As soon as Nines steps inside the rest of his memories finish downloading and he’s hit by a wave of images and data. 

He goes stock still as the rest of the night hits him all at once.

* * *

  
Gavin laughed as he pulled Nines toward the chapel, grinning widely at him. “C’mon, Tin Can! Let’s goooo.” He whined, giggling drunkenly. 

Nines couldn’t help but smile at him. “I’m coming, Gavin, don’t worry.”

“Not yet you’re not.” Gavin mumbled under his breath and Nines turned bright blue. 

“You- you’re a menace.”

“Yeah, but you looooove me.” Gavin teased, face flushed from the alcohol. 

Nines smiled. “I do.”

Gavin laughed and pulled him inside the chapel.   
  


The paperwork was pretty simple, and soon they were browsing through rentable outfits, looking for something to wear. 

Gavin picked out a black suit jacket and a floor-length skirt to go with it. He showed it to Nines with a feral grin that never failed to make Nines’ thirium pump skip a beat. He responded eagerly when Nines pulled him into a kiss immediately afterward. 

Nines decided to wear a dress. It was white, obviously, with long, lacy sleeves that somehow fit his arms. The back was a corset style lace up with pale blue laces, starting from the lower-back and going up to his shoulders. The cut itself was off the shoulder, a thin strap connecting the top of the dress to the sleeves. The bodice had delicate blue flowers embroidered on it, and it trailed down the slim and elegant floor length skirt like morning glory vines down a wall. It was gorgeous and it cost a pretty penny to rent. He couldn’t imagine how much it would cost to own. 

  
  


Gavin was waiting for him at the altar when he finished getting dressed, and Nines felt giddy with excitement. Nevada was one of the few states where human-Android marriage was legal, and he couldn’t believe he was getting married. 

The rational voice in the back of his head was screaming at him that this was a mistake, but he ignored it in favor of beaming at Gavin as cheesy music played. 

He walked down the aisle and felt a twinge of disappointment that their friends couldn’t be here to watch. But that didn’t matter. All that mattered right now was Gavin. 

He reached the altar and Gavin took Nines’ hands in his own with a lopsided grin that made Nines’ thirium pump flutter in his chest. 

He barely acknowledged the elephant reading the required things. They didn’t have vows prepared. But that didn’t matter. Nines said “I do.” And when he asked Gavin, he said “I do” too. 

Then they kissed and Nines felt like he was on cloud nine.   
  


Getting out of their rented outfits was difficult with the way they were making out. They had to seperate to take off the expensive outfits, and as soon as they were dressed in their regular clothes they were back on each other. 

They stumbled their way out of the chapel and made out on the bench outside while waiting for the auto cab Nines had called. 

By the time the cab pulled up Gavin was panting and Nines wasn’t doing much better. His top three buttons had been undone and he was noticeably hard in his pants. 

Gavin’s hair was beyond messed up and there were at least two hickeys blooming on his neck. His lips were swollen and red from kissing and his pupils were wide with arousal. 

He dragged them into the auto cab and immediately climbed in Nines’ lap as soon as the doors closed behind them. 

Gavin’s lips were on Nines’ immediately as he fumbled to finish unbuttoning Nines’ shirt, and he ground his hips down against Nines’ in a way that stole his breath away. 

Gavin moaned into the kiss when Nines reached his hands down and gripped Gavin’s ass with both hands to pull him closer and grind him down harder against him. Gavin broke away from the kiss with a sharp gasp at the motion and Nines took that opportunity to continue his earlier exploration of Gavin’s neck, nipping and kissing up and down it and leaving marks everywhere it was safe to do so. 

By the time the auto cab pulled up to the hotel they were staying at Nines’ shirt was completely unbuttoned and hanging loosely off his shoulders and Gavin looked utterly _wrecked._

They hurried out of the cab and rushed inside and to the elevator. The elevator was thankfully empty when it opened and Nines pinned Gavin to the wall after pressing the button for the tenth floor, and proceeded to kiss Gavin until he was a moaning mess underneath him. 

The elevator doors opened and Nines reluctantly pulled away, flushing a darker blue at the needy whine Gavin made when he did so. He pulled Gavin by the hand to their room and quickly slid the keycard in before shoving Gavin inside and locking the door behind them. 

By the time he turned back around Gavin had already taken his shirt off and tossed it across the room, and was in the process of unbuckling his belt when Nines let out a hungry growl that made Gavin stop and look up at him with wide eyes. 

For a moment Nines thought he had messed up until Gavin groaned. “ _Phck,_ you’re so goddamn hot, Nines.” He whined, going back to unbuckling his belt and quickly taking it off. “I don’t know _what_ you see in me, but I’m so fucking glad you do. _Jesus Christ_ , you’re gonna kill me, just fucking look at you, god.”

Nines growled again and crossed the room before he pinned Gavin to the bed and-

* * *

  
Nines quickly shuts off the memories. He doesn’t need to see it to know what happened next. His face burns as he flushes a dark blue. Nines sits down on one of the benches and puts his head in his hands with a sigh. 

Gavin is up talking to one of the ladies in charge to figure out how to get their marriage annulled and Nines? Nines honestly wants to cry. 

Gavin comes back and sits down next to Nines a little while later. “It’ll take a bit to find the paperwork.” He says with a chuckle. “Can you believe they’re still doing this shit on paper?” He asks. 

Nines doesn’t respond and he can practically hear Gavin frown. “Hey, you okay?” He asks. 

Nines sighs and takes his head out of his hands, leaning it back against the wall and looking up at the ceiling instead. “Would it really be that bad?” He asks after several moments of silence.

“What?” Gavin asks. 

Nines sighs. “Being married to an android?” He clarifies. Then he turns his head to look at Gavin, and it physically hurts to say, “Being married to _me?_ ” 

Gavin sighs. “It’s not about that, Nines.”

Nines frowns. “Then what _is_ it about, Gavin?”

Gavin runs a hand through his hair and shrugs. “Consent? I guess? I dunno, Nines. We were drunk, neither of us were in the right headspace to make such a big decision. Honestly I don’t give a shit if you’re an android or not, not anymore. But I-”

“You’re not actually interested.” Nines finishes for him. 

Gavin quickly snaps his head up to look at him, eyes wide. “What? _No!_ I just- look, Nines. I like you. I like you a lot. You’ve wormed your way into my heart, Nines. Goddamnit, you have. But I- I like taking things slow, I guess? And honestly? You’re too good to get permanently stuck to an asshole like me for the rest of your life, all because of a drunken confession that you may or may not have meant. I don’t give a shit that you’re an android Nines, I haven’t cared about that in a long time. I care that you deserve better and I-” he cuts off and looks away. “I just don’t want to be your regret.”

Nines’ heart _aches._ “You _aren’t._ Gavin, I wasn’t lying when I told you I loved you.” 

Gavin looks up at him then, and his eyes are wide and brimmed with unshed tears. Nines can see the insecurity in his eyes, and when he reaches out to cup Gavin’s cheek, he closes his eyes with a shudder and leans into the touch, reaching his own hand up to cover Nines’. 

He opens his eyes when Nines leans in and surges up to close the distance between them in a kiss. 

Nines’ thirium pump races in his chest and he feels like he’s going to burst. When they finally pull apart Gavin rests his forehead against Nines’ and laces their fingers together. “All I’m saying is, maybe take me out on a date first.” 

Nines laughs. “I can do that.” He murmurs. 

“Reed?” The woman from the front desk asks. 

Gavin stands up, but not before squeezing Nines’ hand. “I’ll be back.” He says.   
  


* * *

  
5 minutes and two signatures later, they are no longer married, but Gavin kisses him again anyway. 

Gavin hands Nines a photo of the two of them in their outfits. “I paid to get it printed out just now.” He says with a shrug and a sheepish smile. Nines beams at him and kisses him again.

They leave the Chapel of Flowers and head to a diner on the outskirts of the city for their first date.   
  


Nines buys Gavin lunch and a cookie and Gavin buys Nines a thirium milkshake. He insists that Nines try one of his french fries and dip it in the milkshake. 

Nines is skeptical, but, despite his thoughts, it’s actually pretty good. 

Gavin grins at him. “Told ya.” 

Nines rolls his eyes and leans across the table to kiss him.   
  


* * *

  
All in all, it’s a pretty good date, and they leave Vegas not as husbands, but as boyfriends. 

* * *

“What are we going to do with the rings?” Nines asks as they’re packing up to leave. 

“We’ll keep ‘em. We won’t wear them, obviously, but I’d like to keep them,” Gavin responds. 

“Oh?” Nines asks with a smile. 

“Yeah.” Gavin says. He grins at Nines. “Just in case.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked that! Leave kudos if you did and if you really want to make my day, water my crops, feed my soul, and clear my skin, consider leaving a comment! They’re my lifeblood and every fic writer’s inspiration! If you want a smutty continuation of that one scene, or just a smutty continuation of this verse in general please let me know in the comments!
> 
> Additionally I’m considering doing fic/writing commissions so if any of you guys think that’s a good idea feel free to let me know!
> 
> Y’all can contact me on Twitter @Adsdragonlover, and if you love Reed900 as much as I do, consider joining the reed900 hangout discord server! https://discord.gg/BTPFnQ3


End file.
